1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand hair dryer.
2. Description of Related Art
One such hand hair dryer is known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP 1086631 A1, which is provided with an electric fan and an electric heater, located in line with it, for generating an air stream from a barrel portion. The fan is located in a housing portion, and the heater is located inside the barrel portion. A handle grip that has operator control elements (switches) is located on the housing portion, at an angle of approximately 90° to the barrel portion. When the stylist is holding the dryer with one hand on the handle grip, he can use the operator control elements to set a certain type of drying with a defined temperature level and fan level; typically, these levels are rarely changed during a treatment period. To improve the stability (conditioning) of a section of hair, formed with a brush, cold air from the fan is briefly blown at this section; for that purpose the heater is briefly switched off via a cold air switch. In certain positions for holding the hand hair dryer, the hand hair dryer cannot be handled ergonomically.